Valkyria Shirahama
by Synales
Summary: Kenichi finds he doesn't want Miu as his girlfriend anymore , and Kisara admits to herself at least her true feelings. Update schedule is nonexistent.
1. Chapter 1

_**Before anything else:**_ _**I do not own Kenichi history's mightiest disciple or assossiated characters.**_

**_I have read past chapter 500 of the manga, I am writing this ship because I like it and for no other reason._**

**_There is no update time table, I don't intend this as a one shot but nor do I have time to update regularly._**

**_This ships Kenichi Shirahama and Kisara Nanjo._**

**_Attempted rape in this chapter don't want don't read._**

Kenichi was sitting in his room at Ryozanpaku, for once he wasn't reading or plotting running away or even Honoka's growing relationship with Tanimoto, thought Hermit would never admit what was going on. No this time he sat and thought about Miu, specifically his feelings for her, she had been his crush for so long, when did he stop viewing her as a woman, it was like he could only think of her as his sparing partner anymore, despite all of the pictures he had accumulated with Ba sensei's help, he didn't feel the same adoration he once had, sure she was beautiful, be she could no longer fill both the role of brutal sparring partner and cutie of his dreams, his heart no longer wanted her as a woman, just a friend, as she had always said. Worse she seemed to finally be noticing him as he grew closer to her level, he realized he might have to let her down, but what confused him most was how he knew Miu wasn't for him, all of his reactions to her were gone, as though he didn't acknowledge her feminine characteristic, it wasn't lack of sleep, more like a growing apathy toward life, Akisame sensei sure made sure he didn't have energy to care about normal life anymore, he sighed and packed away all of his books, he wasn't going to be reading tonight anyway and it would suck if Miu saw the ones he had bought from Ba sensei. He unrolled his futon and fell asleep, the clock read 10:34 as he passed out from his exhausting day of training.

Kisara walked down a familiar street, it had been so long since she walked this street alone that she couldn't help the memories, it as here that he began to feel truly angry at Kenich Shirahama, he had been defending a school play starring Miu back then, but also she realized that was when her hatred of Miu peaked, she hadn't admitted it to anyone but she really was jealous of Miu though not for her rack. "How did she manage to get him," Kisara wondered idly, then wondered what she had just admitted to herself, she was jealous of Miu and she wanted Kenichi, she stood there in wonder for a moment before she began walking again, she was gonna need to let Ukita down, he had been infatuated with her lately, but she wasn't the kind to toy with someone's heart.

Kisara was so lost in thought she didn't think anything of the seven motorcycle engines headed down the street at that moment, she pulled out her cell and dialed Kenichi's number, she smirk realizing that that damned alien Niijiima had been right she did have a use for his number, though not the one he had originally intended, he gave her the number before Ragnarok had dissolved, but knowing Kenichi it was still good, he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Kenichi Shirahama speaking, who's calling, its midnight." he answered

"Hey Kenichi its Kis-ARRGH" she replied then dropped the phone as she fell, she looked up to see seven bikers surrounding her, one of then ha gotten her across the knees with a baseball bat, she didn't know how bad t was but it hurt like hell for a few seconds before the adrenaline over rode that sensation. She tried to stand, and failed.

Kenichi was up and out the window in seconds, whoever had called was close by, in need of help and presumably hurt, he just hoped that the picture he had received was accurate on where they were or he might not make it in time, he ran so fast Akisame would have been proud, if he had been hauling the tire that is.

Kisara sat on the round, her legs wouldn't work and she didn't have time to properly assess the damage at the moment, she hoped Kenichi was on the way but he couldn't know where he was. So she sat and waited while the bikers shut off their rides and loomed over her, one with a bat and all of them looking down at her, damn she hated when men did that. "What do you jerks want," she snarled.

"Oh , nothin' much really sweetness," replied the one with the bat, "see the way we hear it, your pretty strong, but then i like the strong ones making them want me just gives me all kinds of thrills, so how bout it sweet heart, there's a convenient alleyway and if I'm satisfied i might just give you a ride home, course my bud's would need satisfied to, cant neglect to pay the watchers now can we, so you want a ride."

"Piss off ass hole, i could make it back home without you and besides, i hate men who look down on women, go find yourself a toy store, women everywhere will be happier without you filth roaming the streets." Kisara replied venomously, the thought " i probably shouldn't have said that."

"Eh, i guess i can dig a little fight once in a while, and now i have to make you pay for that 'filth' comment, grab her guys, its time for some fun."

"Get away from me asshole, "Kisara yelled but couldn't stop them from binding her wrists, mouth and dragging her into the alley, strong she may be but kicks were her strength and her legs weren't working, try as she might she couldn't get away from them or prevent their touching, then grabbing, and at last pulling her pants down "please Kenichi hurry" she thought desperately

Kenichi was running as fast as he could but he still had to stay on the street, unlike his masters or Miu, "I need to get the Elder to teach me to run damn it" he thought as he got to the street corner at last to see 3 guys, 7 motorcycles and a phone on the ground, still giving off light as though a conversation was being held. h got closer and the guys tried to block him, but he saw the name on the phone Kenichi Shirahama, it had been on just over 5 minutes, he ran to the alley the guys were guarding, they tried to slow him so he jumped over them, he saw Kisara Nanjo on the ground tear running from her eyes as one of the 7 men in the alley was unzipping his fly, they all looked at Kenichi, and he looked at Kisara, her face was the last thing he say before reality faded.

Kisara saw Kenichi run into the alleyway and her world stopped, a dozen thoughts ran through her mind, "how, why" then she saw his eyes glaze over, his fists flew, all of the men were down in a second, but he didn't stop, he crouched among them and continued to pummel them, blood splattered up his arms and onto his shirt and face, he had never seen him this way, but she was certain of one thing, if any of them died he would forever feel guilty, so she did the only thing that remained to her she rolled until she was between the and him, his fist brushed her breast, it wasn't the lecherous touch of the other men but it scared her all the same, but then his fist stopped, just before impact, his eyes regained some of their normal light, he reached for Kisara and pulled her into a tight hug that lasted several minutes, then kisara squirmed,and he let her go, then noticed her pants where own, he turned, then noticed her mouth was taped, he reached for it and pulled it off, and turn again.

"Umm...hey Kisara...so what did you want so late, he said trying to break the tension."

Kisara didn't answer for a minute the said shakily "um...not much...could you untie me...they taped my wrists too...and my legs are messed up, one of these assholes surprised me with a bat to the knees."

"Urm okay," Kenichi walked so he couldn't see her lower body then untied her wrists, she squirmed a little to pull her pants back up but couldn't quite manage.

"Um, Kenichi...my pants...i cant pull them up."Kisara blushed heavily as Kenichi grabbed her belt loops and pulled, well her pants were back on, she fastened and zipped them..."um...i cant walk."

"I'll take you to Ryozanpaku,and Akisame sensei can checkout your legs in the morning."

"Sounds good, but what are we going to do with these guys...and don't forget my phone" Kisara said finally starting to regain herself and the color in her face. Kenichi grabbed her phone and handed it to her.

"I don't know what to do about them" he said looking around and a little guilty, Kisara took her phone ended the call to Kenichi then called the police.

"Hello officer, um there are some thugs here and i don't feel safe leaving them alone...my friend came and saved me...i think they are all unconscious...Sakura road, their in an alley near some motorcycles...yes the bikes belong to them...yes i'll come to the station with my friend, thank you."

She hung up "Well looks like we are going to the station for a little bit, do you mind?"

"No, not at all, hey do you mind if check whats wrong with your legs, i don't want it to get worse or anything."

"No go ahead," Kisara said her head was swimming a little, then the pain, her legs had been badly dislocated, but even after Kenichi put them back she still couldn't move them.

"I guess you'll need to carry me" Kisara said a little defeated.

"Looks like, still i guess its better than someone you don't know."

"Yeah i guess"Kisara sighed.

A short while later the police arrived, They quickly collected evidence at the scene, took statements, the full works then sent them home, they walked into Ryozanpaku at 3:27 in the morning and fell asleep in Kenichi's futon together.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Kenchi history's Mightiest disciple or assosiated characters.**_

Kenichi awoke to Miu's Ki radiating throught the room. At first this made his internal alarms go off, if Akisame hadn't woken him up today's training was gonna be hell, then his alarms went off because Miu was giving him the glare of death, and then he realized Kisara was next to him, and his alarms went off yet again. Then he realized they had been cuddling in their sleep, the alarms died of over use.

"Um...hey Miu can we talk about this later...when im not trapped" Kenichi said hoping that ths wasn't coming out of his meals.

Miu turned on her heel and stalked off leaving the door only mostly closed as she slammed it so hard it bounced back open.

Kisara awoke to the slamming door to find herself practically wrapped around Kenichi and his hand on her hip, last night had gotten pretty foggy, she wondered how far they had gone. Her face went as red as a tomato as she disentangled herself from him. "Ah!...um...Kenichi...what happened," Kisara said and backed away quickly then remembered her legs didn't work.

"Huh...oh right, i guess when i got home last night i spaced out and we fell sleep next to each other" his mind went to a dirty place and his cheeks brightened slightly, "but that's all i swear," he finished.

"Oh, um okay. i don't think i ever thanked you properly for saving me...close your eyes."Kisara mumbled, but Kenichi heard it, training with Apachai had made his hearing sharper, nothing like imminent death to make you hear the wind.

"Err...no thanks necessary" Kenichi said.

"Just do it kid,"

Kenichi complied and was shocked into opening them again almost instantly as Kisara kissed him, and it wasn't a short kiss either, or a chaste one. When it finished Kenichi sat shocked for a moment "Wow where did you learn to do that with your tongue." he said dumbly.

"I didn't learn it," Kisara said blushing maddly.

"Um i didn't mean anything by it...um i guess your what is called a natural kisser."

"Don't let it go to your head, that was just a thank you, i think we should go see Akisame now...before they think we are doing something lewd."

"Um yeah right," Kenichi said and picked her up bridal style.

Kisara idly wondered if her face had reached the same shade as her hair.

Kenichi jumped out the window again, no sense walking down the hall to jump to the first floor anyway, Kisara almot screamed they rushed toward the ground but Kenichi had jumped fromt he second floor before and caught them in a way that betrayed the sheer amount of experience he had with long distance falls, he walked into Akisame's forbiden room and said "Akisame sensei...Kisara can't move her legs, would you help her," Kenichi of course knew that Akisame could help, the question was would he interrupt his sculpting and mad machine crafting to do so or if she would have to wait for him to finish his current project.

"Set her down," Akisame called over his shoulder, he turned briefly from his current sculpture and glanced at her legs, Its the same kind of injury as that Takeda's arm, I'll need time to think of a way to adapt the treatment, for now I recomend a wheel chair or being carried. he went back to his sculpture, Kenichi sighed and picked Kisara back up and left the room.

"Well that's that, what do you want to do now...i can run you over to the hospital to get a wheel chair, or your apartment...or i guess the Shinpaku alliance headquarters." Kenchi offered.

"I'll just stay here for a while, you should get to your training anyway," Kisara hated being reliant on anyone, but she had already inconvenienced Kenchi a lot today, but as long a it was Kenichi she didn't mind being carried...as long as no one spiteful saw it, Niijima might take the opportunity to solidify his "Shinpaku alliance."

"um, okay, let me know if there is anything you need, i have a feeling Miu is pretty mad right now, ill see if shigure will keep Ba's camera away."

"Now really Kenichi you wound me, you think i would take pictures of a beautiful high school girl while shes injured and cant help herself!" Ba said from behind them, "I'm a healer too, you ruder disciple, i guess i cant offer you the special deal on Miu volume 27."

"Two things, i know you'll take pictures, and i dont want it,"

"What! when did this happen, did you two finally start dating," Ba said aghast.

"No, I just realized that I don't think of her that way anymore," Kenichi replied tiredly.

Ba felt his forehead for a fever, "So when did this happen, are you ill, your not after Renka are you, give me all of the details."

"No I don't want Renka either, i figured it out last night and no, to my knowledge I am not ill."

"Hmmm, you answered all of the direct questions without giving any additional details, could it be your taste in women just shifted...or have you finally noticed Shigure's charms."

"No its not Shigure either, i don't know whats up, just that i have decided not to pursue Miu any more...and i never wanted Renka, that's just a bad fit."

"Hmm what's this my Renka isn't good enough for you?"

"Ack no, shes good, just not for me, you understand me right?"

"Clearly not, you've forsaken the charms of the most beautiful women around you, and haven't made up you're mind about what kind of woman you want now."

Kisara sat on the floor forgotten, that suited her just fine, but when she heard that Kenichi didn't want Miu any more it made her smile, she finally felt like she had a chance with him.

Kenich sighed, "Women are scary master Ba, more scary than Apachai losing control, figuring this out will take a while...look Master Ba, shouldn't we be getting to training, otherwise you'll run out of time and Sakaki will have more infulence on my fighting style"Kenichi said slyly, hopng to get off the topic of women.

"Ha nice try Kenichi, we will discuss this while you train," they went outside and Kisara dragged herself out to watch, she had just gotten comfortable when Akisame came out and began the "treatments".

Kisara had a higher pain tolerance than Takeda, but that definitely hurt, and because of the fact that she could't move around and the fact that she seemed to deal with the pain so well Akisame reduced the number of treatments by doing more at once.

**Nine hours later**

Kisara and Kenichi lay on the outside walkways huffing, Ba had overworked Kenichi for sleeping in and trying to side track off the topic, then had turned him over to Apachai, and Kisara had never experienced such agony as Akisame had rendered with his "Treatment" but she could move her legs now...though it hurt like hell.

"Um hey , Kenichi, is it true that you don't love Miu anymore?" Kisara asked suddenly.

"Huh, where did that come from...ah whatever, i like her as a friend but now that i look back im not sure i ever did love her...at least in the way your implying."Kenichi admitted "but i would like to stay her friend."

"i guess i just always assumed she was your type you know, you protected her, even more than that Niijima bastard, well if she isn't your type, what is."

"Huh...i guess shes close, but there's just something off, almost like by ignoring me, viewing me only as a friend and sparring partner she's proven to me that that's all she wants, i just feel like that's as far as we go, i don't feel the need really to protect her anymore than Takeda, or any of the former Ragnarok members, she's stronger than me and doesn't need it, or it seems really want it...if i don't at least want to protect her as much as Honoka, than i don't think she the one...did that make sense."

"Er yeah i guess, but then what about Izumi, shes nice and needs protection."

"True but she doesn't understand me really, yes i like flowers, but I've also come to like martial arts, and i don't think i could live with her trying to suppress that part of me."

"So your saying you want a martial artist, who accepts your girly love of flowers and wasn't a member of Ragnarok, huh i guess i can't introduce you to anyone."

"It's not that I have no interest in the formed members of Ragnarok...but...no homo...and most of the girls either have bad impressions of me or are similarly out of my reach."

"By out pf reach...you mean Freya...and bad impressions would be the Valkyrie."

"yeah...the Valkyrie hate me for my principals and Freya could kick my ass, not what I'm looking for."

"Well don't rule out all of Ragnarok base on generalizations, i know some who would love to...never mind."

"Uh uh...you were sayng something, finish it."

"Nope, just know that at least one Ragnarok woman loves you...that's as much as you get, figure it out yourself."

"Aw come on, thats like 50 people, please narrow it down at least a little."

"Nope, and your forbidden from asking around either, no help from your masters, or members of Ragnarok, women hate when men are dense, so this is your job alone, i guess you could ask Niijima for help if you get truly desperate"

"Aw, come on i need hints to work with."

"Fine ill give you two pointers, she is strong enough to hold her own against you and she isn't Freya, that's all you get, hey Apachai, i think Kenichi wants to do some free punching!"

"Yay! Come on Kenichi, lets do some free punching."

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, wait a minute Kisara, what are you doing telling him that."

"Nothing much, don't get distraced Kenichi." Kisara called as she walked away, she couldn't practice yet, but walking was doable.

She was just about to walk out the gate when the elder stopped her, "that wasn't very nice miss Nanjo, you should have just said what you wanted to, fear is unbecoming of a martial artist."

"Eh, yeah your right it wasn't nice, but it wasn't a fear you can banish, fear of rejection is normal, I've come to accept that and besides, he needs to figure out what he wants."

"He already has, and so have you, move past this fear, besides Akisame told me you shouldn't be moving around much yet, stay here a few days while you recover, it may have benefits."The elder grinned at her and winked. The elder then walked in the direction of Kenichi and Appachai, with the intent of saving Kenichi, but he walked pretty slowly.

Kisara stood there for a few minutes before going inside the house that Kenichi slept in and climbing the rope, then walking into his room, when Miu sat amongst his things from his unpacked bag, with books that had pictures of her in them. "Hey Miu what are you doing going through Kenichi's things without his permission."

Miu blinked at Kisara, then got her war face on, "He's mine, i wont let you have him!"

"I've got bad news for you Miu, he is his own person and can choose who he wants, if you had been less oblivious to him, then he might have chosen you, but i just talked to him about this, he says you rate the same a Takeda."

"Then why does he have all of this, these are pictures of me, not you."

"Left overs, from before he gave up on you."

"I dont belive that."

"Believe what you like you shouldn't be going through his things like that."

"Oh and I'm the only one at fault, why are you in his room."

"Elder said i should stay a few days, i was gonna wait to apologize to him in here, plus Elder didn't give me a room."

"And what do yo have to apoligize for?"

"I turned Appachai loose on him, so hes probably gonna be a little hurt."

With that Ba walked by "Miu leave this room, you have other things to do, Kisara sit down, ill put his things back, Elder just stopped a fatality but Kenichi will take a while being well enough to come up here."

Miu left in a huff, Kisara walked to the window and sat on the sill and Ba got all of Kenichi's books and things put away, Kenichi walked in just as Ba was zipping the pack closed. "Hey master Ba, what are you doing with my pack."

"Oh just tidying up, you might want to go shopping for some finger food tonight, Miu is in a foul mood."

"...She was in my pack again huh...did she take them?"

"No, though it might have been for the best if she had."

"Probably...i should take those home, I'm not ready to throw them out yet, but i cant have her propping herself up like this, better she knows I've moved on, even if I'm not sure its permanent, will you tell the others i need to make a trip home...tell Miu Honoka called with orders."

Sure, be back for dinner though, ill tell Shigure honoka called too, it will console her about you missing her training,."

"Nah ill go for dinner, it will be better that way...and the bag is just heavy enough to be considered cool down exercises, tell Miu ill eat at home...you wanna come with Kisara, Miu's temper can be pretty harsh when it comes to me for some reason."

"Um...sure...i needed to talk more with you anyway...but Akisame says i shouldn't move much."

"His definition of movement and mine don't quite match, as long as we walk slow it should be fine, and i can carry you if it gets to bad."

**Two hours later, Kenichi has finished training with Shigure, Kenichi and Kisara are walking out the gates of Ryozanpaku**

"So um...you wanted to talk Kisara." Kenichi starts.

"Er yeah, sorry about the whole thing with Appachai, that was a little cruel."

"Oh don't worry about it, i didn't die and he didn't have to feel guilty so it worked out fine...was that all?"

"Um...no...but...id like to talk about if later...in private?"

"Oooookaaaaay...so about that Ragnarok girl that likes me...it's you isn't it."

"...how...what gave you that idea."

"well disturbing as it may sound Ba sensei knows the ways of a woman's heart much better than he lets on and he told me a long time ago that if a girl got me into trouble while getting away from me it was a sign, plus none of the others have given me any such signs."

"uhg i guess you figured me out pretty easily...and off of the advice of that old pervert, i didn't think i was that easy to read."

"well that and ive read lots of books about how to pick up girls...an embarassing number actually."

"That doesn't make me feel any better...so how about it...you figured me out...whats the verdict."

'Um...is it alright if i examine my feelings for a bit, i don't want to hurt you, by saying yes then change my mind...but its not a no...for now."

"Ack...my legs are starting to hurt again... can we take a break for a minute."

"Sure...yikes the back of your leg is turning purple."

"Huh figures..."Accelerated treatment" he called it, it will be fine he said."

"I think i had better carry you the rest of the way"

"Uhg how embarrassing to not be able to walk ."

"Um Kisara"

"Yeah?"

"I've decided."

"And?"

Kenichi bent down and kissed her softly.

"Any objections to your boyfriend carrying you?"

"None what-so-ever."

"Good...you know your my first girlfriend...also the first girl to ever kiss me. I'm liking this latest turn in my life."

"Good, now lets get moving before my whole leg turns purple."

"You got it"

Kenichi picked her up, then picked up speed given to him by the Ryozanpaku marathon.

**20 minutes later**

Kenichi held Kisara standing outside the Shirahama residence, Kenichi was catching his breath, he was used to dragging weight not carrying people.

"Hey, you can put me down you know, i should at least walk in."

"If you want." Kenichi said and let of her legs but continued to hold her close, Kisara put and arm around his neck to steady herself, leaned in and kissed his cheek, lets get inside...before Honoka notices your here."

At that very moment Honoka was walking down the street with Hermit in tow, and she had already seen that whole exchange.

"Nooooo!" came her battle cry as she charged down the street, mallet in hand and Hermit walking slowly behind

Kenichi heard the battle cry and shielded Kisara the only way he could without hurting her or Honoka, he put himself in the way. "Honoka stop it!"

"No, who is she, what is she too you, what happened to big boobies."

"My name's Kisara, I'm Kenichi's girlfriend and Miu is throwing a tantrum at Ryozanpaku, and I'm an old friend of Hermit."

"No! Brother doesn't have a girlfriend and Natsu's old friends were jerks."

"I do now, calm down Honoka, or mom might here you calling him 'Natsu' and then you'll have real problems." Kenichi said, and surprisingly that last comment shut her up.

"Lets go inside before anything else crazy happens, ill tell mom about nat...Tanimoto and Kisara being here for dinner." Honoka grumbled.

"No, I'd better get it, Kisara and Hermit are my class matesand they will think something is up between you...whether there is or not." Kenichi said. "come on ill get you situated on the couch."

They piled through the front door and got Honoka Kisara and Hermit on the couch and explained to their parents about the guests and that Kenichi and Kisara were staying the night, they didn't say anything about hermit staying though...he'd been his normal quiet self. Kenichi also had to explain that Akisame sensei had put him in charge of caring for Kisara, so they should sleep in the same room, the lie just barely worked, a few minutes later Kenichi returned with tea and sat with Kisara on the couch.

"Sorry it's generic cheap tea, and I'm not very good at making it but please enjoy."

Everyone sat quietly through dinner until Kenichi's father started asking personal questions, like "are you dating, who's this Tanimoto guy that Honoka seems so at ease by, why did Akisame put Kenichi in charge of caring for Kisara." the list continued until their Mom said it was none of their business who Kenichi was dating until he was ready to introduce her, and that Tanimoto was a respected student in Kenichi's class, they finished their meal and dispersed through out the house, Kenichi and Kisara to his room, Honoka and Hermit to hers, just to talk and mom and dad to the living room with the big TV.

In Kenichi's room he set Kisara on the bed, "so...how are we going to...sleep together...i don't think anything horny is on the agenda, but i don't know how you like to sleep or if you want me to sleep on the floor."

"Er, i usually sleep...in the nude," Kisara said after a minute.

"Okay...i usually only take off my shirt so that should be fine...though I'm gonna put a shirt on the bedside table for you...in case you need the bathroom or something...ill lock the door so there shouldn't be unwanted surprises, um do you want me to sleep on the floor."

"...No...we're dating it shouldn't be a big deal if we are together in bed...as long as we don't do anything extra in bed, and last night was...comfortable."

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind or need anything, Kenichi took of his shirt and Kisara got naked and they crawled into bed, they cuddled and didn't sleep for over an hour getting used to having the other next to them...last night had been different, they had both been fully dressed then, but now they were moving past those boundary's and into a relationship...and both of them were nervous as hell.

_**I went back through and fixed some typos, and the original had some text that moved without me realizing so that's fixed too.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple of assossiated characters.**

Kisara awoke in the middle of the night to find Kenichi pressed against her in more ways than one, but also noticed that he was asleep, he was subconsciously craving her touch, however she still had to shake him off, she needed the bathroom and couldn't go if she couldn't move,so she tried shaking him awake. it didn't work, not only that he pulled her closer, "Uhg Kenichi wake up, i need the bath room...come on," without her hand to wake him up because those were pinned by his impressive physique and her legs were still messed up, so no sense using those, that left her with one option, she bit his collar bone hard and sucked in air she hadn't realized she wasn't getting until his grip loosened, with Kenichi awake at last Kisara was able to get to the bathroom and back, but now she had to explain to him why she had given him what was shaping up to be one spectacular hickey.

"Ack so, what happened, why did you bite me"Kenichi said holding his collarbone where Kisara had left her mark.

"It was the only way i could wake you up, you were holding me pretty tight you know...i could barely move, and you said to wake you so i did i the only way i had that would work," Kisara returned.

Kenichi hissed slightly as he saw the mark "aw well i don't think a hickey has ever killed anyone, lets get some more sleep,"Kenichi crawled back in bed and cuddled next to Kisara again.

"Kisara inhaled sharply realizing that it was in fact a hickey "um hey Kenichi, sorry about biting you"

"No worries, I just need to keep it covered at Ryozanpaku...or Miu might really snap, besides," Kenichi kissed her neck"we're official, and its not like we did something dangerous, go to sleep, long day tomorrow. Schools back in as of tomorrow and we need to stop by Ryozanpaku in the morning like i promised" he kissed her again this time on the cheek then settled in to sleep."

Kisara on the other hand had something else to worry about, she had forgotten about classes starting in the rush of the last day's chaos, she hadn't been home to collect her stuff or anything, and she was in Kenchi's bed at the end of the break, that was dangerous.

Kenichi awoke to the sun in his eyes, Kisara had gotten up and was dressed and ready to go "hey whats wrong...whats the rush," he said sitting up and finding his way to his closet, he reached for street clothes then grabbed his school uniform remembering class.

"Hurry up Kenichi, we need to stop by my apartment and get my uniform...and books...and my wheel chair...yeah cant carry me between class...there isn't time, and its embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than a wheel chair?"

"Yes...i have a reputation you know, let me at least pretend to be self sufficient at school 'kay"

Kenichi sighed "okay, today is gonna be a lot of running."

They were out of the house before anyone else was even out of their rooms, Kenichi's bag was slung over his shoulder and Kisara was in his arms, first he ran to Kisara's apartment, she needed time to get ready, while she was busy he ran to Ryozanpaku and got his things but was gone again before breakfast, he was back at Kisara's just as she finished making breakfast, she was wearing her school uniform over some uncut jeans, that hid her purple knees, she was in a wheel chair and had her things slung about it haphazardly, they ate quickly then were off to school, arriving with over twenty minutes to spare. Kenichi sure can run now Kisara thought admiring him as he rested against the school gate.

Then Kenichi's homeroom teacher ruined the view by walking by and saying, "you're early today Shirahama, that's unlike you, did you decide to improve you're tardy record this semester, or is this a one time thing."

Of course Kenichi couldn't help what he said next, "Oh its just that Kisara...er Nanjo sempai called me this morning and asked me to help her get to class, something about a leg injury."

"Oh, and why would she have your number, i heard some rumors last semester about you two fighting and she's your senior, you really should respect your seniors."

"Errrr..."Kenichi faltered and Kisara picked up for him.

"It was a minor squabble really, and for all of his faults he really is reliable when a friend needs help, we are in the same club now, it took over the old Physics club room , besides we share an interest in the martial arts."

"Oh, and what martial arts do you two study, I've never heard about this."

"Almost everyone in the Shinpaku Alliance study's a martial art, i study tae kwon do, and Kenichi study's several, it hard to keep track really."

"So Shirahama, what martial arts do you study, since you have so much free time."

"Errr...kung fu...muay thai...jujitsu...karate...weapon forms...and Furinjii's grandfather has a special Furinjii style that he's been willing to teach me a little of."

"And where do you come up with this copious spare time you use to study martial arts when you should be studying something that will get you a job."

"Um...i study martial arts and class materials at the same time Akisame sensei made a book holder to attach to the top of the striking post."

"Well I'm glad that you haven't completely stopped studying and it is good that you are still studying the fine arts with Akisame dono.

"Errr...right."

"Um sensei," Kisara chimed in "i could help make sure Shirahama kun studies, if his grades are consistently bad then maybe he just needs a tutor, really its no trouble and hes helping me out anyway."

"Hmm that might help, but make sure your grades don't suffer for his stupidity, Shirahama, you should feel honored and grateful that a senior is taking the time to help you with you poor performance, I'm glad that you can now handle gym class and have some skill in the fine arts but that is no excuse for your continued poor academics, especially after this, bow your head and thank her."

Kenchi did as he was told then as soon as the teacher was away asked, "why'd you do that, now hes going to expect my grades to go up, he is a serious hard ass about this stuff and he had just given up on me as an idiot."

"Oh so you don't want an excuse to take me home with you every day, and if i fall asleep teaching you well then it would be rude of you to wake me wouldn't it, as long as we clear it with each of our parents and Ryozanpaku i see no issues here, and if your grades really are that bad then you do need help. Besides i don't think either of us is dumb enough to spill the bean about living together, do you."

"Miu might do it just to interfere, we had a home visit before, but they called me a student of Akisame and that's where the fine arts thing comes from."

"So why cant i fall under that category too, besides they know there's plenty of 'supervision' at Ryozanpaku and I've been living alone till now, my moving somewhere better supervised should make them happy."

"You're thinking logically, that is rarely the case with teachers when they go for a home visit. Still i cant really find fault in your reasoning...though i recommend that you only keep as much as you can carry out in one load...if you can hide that we are living together then we are less likely to have issues...if i had thought of this before the home visit i would have just removed my stuff for a few days and avoided the whole situation. Instead pure chaos. Now we should get you to class, before people get suspicious, i can run to class quickly...but you cant."

"Fine...i hate coming to school...its so boring."

"I've heard that, personally i like school more than getting into fights on the street, although clearly my aptitude is for fighting."Kenichi heaved a sigh of long suffering.

"Oh tough, the reason your better at fighting than school is because of the difference in concentration and time spent, Niijima told me before you learned to fight you were completely absorbed with the thought of making friends not studying...if you had studied then you could be an honor role student."

"I never really thought about that, ah well, guess more study wont kill me, Appachai might, but not studying."

"Whatever, just get to class before someone gets weird ideas"

**8 grueling hours of class later, school is letting out**

"Hey Miu, I'll see you at Ryozanpaku, i need to go pick up Kisara."

"Kenichi, what happened between you two, I know you like me, so why does all of your attention seem to be on her?"

"Umm...its complicated...see ya at Ryozanpaku."

Kenichi dashes down the hall to Kisara's class to find her surrounded by senior guys.

"Hey sempai's what's up." he said fearing that he was gonna need to display his training in a crowded classroom, crowded because no one had left, they were all watching Kisara and the guys surrounding her.

"Whats a junior doing in a senior classroom?"one said, "every year, lower class men get even more gutsy, whatever, we were just teaching her her place, this is my third time as a senior and i wont take any disrespect from anyone who is my junior, even other seniors."

Kenichi sighs "I don't suppose we can just let this go can we, shes injured and i don't want to get into a fight today."

"Nope, she disrespected me, now she has to pay the price."

Another sigh from Kenichi, he shrugged out of his jacket and said, "alright, under normal circumstances she would kick my ass for doing this...still might, but i"m not going to let you hurt or disrespect her...if you want a fight then fight me." He tossed his jacket to Kisara and took his stance, "My name is Kenichi Shirahama, pleased to meet you."

The other guys eyebrow twitched, "disrespectful Juniors, every year more disrespectful juniors, get lost, kid your not worth my time." he shouted and lunged for Kenichi.

Kenichi, knowing this fight was beyond simple threw the guy hard, so he landed just in front of the teachers podium, "If you back down now that will be the only wound on your pride, I'm a student of five martial arts and prefer not to seriously injure people, but if you persist, i wont hold back on my next strike."

"You're bluffing...that was a lucky throw and you know it, but now you have to pay too." he stood up and took his own stance...but Kenichi wasn't worried about him, "are you alright Kisara?" he asked having deemed the guy little to no threat, he felt the punch coming and caught the guys arm, "let me make this perfectly clear jerk, you lay off right now...or i break this arm...clear." Kenichi threw the guys arm back in his face.

This time he backed up quickly, he'd felt Kenichi's grip it was so strong that his muscules couldn't begin to break it..."your a freak kid, how'd you like to join my crew, "yeah right, Ragnarok couldn't recruit me, what make you think you can...did i mention I'm the one who did most of the work on dismantling that gang, I'm part of the Shimpaku alliance, don't make me repeat my self...get lost. Kenichi rolled Kisara out of the class room and down to street level.

"you know Niiima will hear that you claimed his stupid club right."

"Don't care, he wouldn't let me out anyway, now i getting some use out of it."

"You want me to push you to Ryozanpaku, or do you want to push your self?"

"You push...what part of the text book did you start today, i should still teach you regardless of ulterior motives."

"Book 4 section 3, also i need to explain to Miu...she said something about me liking her...ill have to clear that up."

"Hmm stop."

"Huh why?"

"You remember this yard, this is where we met...you had just sneak attacked Tsuji." Kisara chuckled a little

"Uhg don't remind me, any way, why did you want to stop?"

"Oh just to reminisce a bit, whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing...i hope they don't amp up the training for being a few minutes late."

"I'll talk to them, see if i cant get some allotted academics study time, you really do need it if your grades are so bad the teacher's about to give up on you, and lets see if you cant actually learn some fine arts...its a good cover as long as no one actually looks at it."

""Is it just me or did my days just get longer," Kenichi asked and Kisara laughed.

**10 minutes later at Ryozanpaku**

Kenichi went and found Miu and Master Ba, he had told Ba that he would tell him and wouldn't make himself a liar. "Um look Miu...i do like you, but as a friend, i don't think of you in lewd way...anymore..."he added satisfying his conscience, "and...the other thing is...I'm going out with Kisara now, Kenichi admitted and Ba's remaining hair almost fell out for the shock, so please...can we stay friends."

Miu broke down, tears flowed freely down her face and her sniffles were audible through out the house, "Why , what did i do, why don't you love me anymore?" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry to let you down like this...but...i cant lie to you, you were my first real friend in a long time, but i don't feel for you that way anymore, I hope you find some one better than me for you, because i cant be who you want me to."

Miu ran from the room crying and Ba sat there still shocked. "Kenichi, I respect your choice, i just wish it hadn't hurt her so much,"he said at last.

"Me too Ba sensei, me too, but it would have hurt more if i had waited longer, she will come back form it, the elder will help her with that."Kenichi replied then went to his room to study with Kisara.

**5 minutes later in Kenichi's room at Ryozanpaku**

Kisara sat amid stacks of books, some hers some his.

"Right lets start with seeing what you know, work the problems on this page while i finish my homework, then we'll see what needs retaught."

"Um okay" Kenichi said and thought 'this isn't going to go well.'

**30 minutes later Kisara is done with her homework and Kenichi is still struggling**** with the early problems on the page**

"...Is it really that difficulty Kenichi...your only on problem five."

"Huh...awww i though i was almost done!"

"I guess I'll just reteach the whole section, it will be faster than finding the little bits your good at."

"Aw man, why do i have a feeling that the study time will be as intense as the martial arts training."

"No use crying about you bad study skills, and despite any crying you do im not going to let you continue to fail, again i have a reputation to uphold."

Kenichi sighed "well i guess my social life is over."

"That's been true since you started at Ryozanpaku, face it all of the friends you've made since you first met Miu and Izumi you had to beat in combat first."

Another sigh from Kenichi "that's unfortunately true, i'm starting to think there is some truth in that old saying that you can only know another persons heart through combat."

"Eh i'm sure there are other ways, but back to you're homework"

_**I've been thinking about this one for a little while and im finally judging it done, not sure im satisfied with it but i am done thinking about it.**_

_**Thanks to Skeek622 for pointing out the many errors i made in the old chapters.**_

_**I'm trying to make each chapter one particular day, however at this point i will be skipping days/weeks/months(maybe) for the rest of the story, day to day gets tiresome to write, im going to be skipping class time and training time nearly entirely as i have no idea what would be covered in Japanese high school classes and know nothing of martial arts beyond what is detailed in most martial arts anime. That and this is a romance story not slice of life.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
